


Antartic Empire Ranboo

by coolninjasharphegg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Antartic Empire, antartic empire 2.0, antartic empire ranboo, but not for dream, fuck dream he's green, the butcher army - Freeform, traitor ranboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolninjasharphegg/pseuds/coolninjasharphegg
Summary: what if ranboo was accused of treason, so as a result, he ran to his only allies: the antartic empire?also this was all written in my notes app at like 2am. The grammar might suck, i will probably swear, and the writing will suck. if you read this fic after reading this summary then that's on you
Comments: 13
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

ranboo walked into the butchers army meeting room. today they were having a meeting, though he wasn't sure what the meeting was about. the other three members, fundy quackity and tubbo, were sat in silence when ranboo walked in. it was a little ominous, but he pushed past that and sat down. as soon as he sat down, all eyes were on him. he quickly looked away, not liking eye contact at all and shakily started talking.  
" uhm.. hey guys? what's with all the staring? did i do something wrong?"  
"actually, we just wanted to ask a few questions, if that's ok!" tubbo replied to him.  
"uh, sure! go ahead!" ranboo said, slightly nervous.  
"first off, you wouldn't ever betray us, right ranboo?" fundy asked him.  
"no! of course not, you guys are my friends!" ranboo prayed they didn't know he might've accidental betrayed them already.  
"ok second question! why does technoblade have his armor back when we gave it to you to hold?" fundy asked him.  
ranboo panicked.   
"w-what? oh uhm i didn't know he had his armor back! he must've.. stolen it! yeah!"  
"really? are you sure you're not lying to us, rambo?" quackity asked, slightly threatening. ranboo mentally cringed at the mispronunciation of his name.   
"y-yes! im sure!" he replied to them, shakily.  
"oh skip the theatrics, will you! we know you gave techno back his armor, you traitor!" quackity yelled at him.   
"wait just give him a chance to explain himself! why would ranboo betray us?" fundy said, trying to deescalate the situation. quackity didn't argue back at him, and gave ranboo a chance to explain. unfortunately, he had no explanation. thoughts were racing through his head, trying to come up with a good excuse to why technoblade has his armor back. of course, he knew he actually did betray them, it's all he's been thinking about for the past few days! he felt a bit guilty for betraying them, but he still thought it was the best option. so he stayed quiet as the others stared at him, waiting for an explanation.   
"no answer, huh! so you did betray us!" quackity yelled at him.  
"ranboo? how could you!" tubbo joined him.  
"we trusted you ranboo, and you betray us?" fundy also yelled.  
and that was all it took for ranboo to start running off. he knew if he stayed there longer, they would try and kill him, and he was not confident in winning a 3v1. so he ran, blocking the way out with stone so he could give himself a little extra time. as he ran out, he could hear quackity screaming, "YOU'RE ON THE HIT LIST, RANBOO!"  
he ran to his house as quickly as he could, filling up his enderchest and taking any needed supplies including food, all his netherite tools, a bed, torches, and some general building supplies. he made sure Jjjjjjjjeffery and enderchest were following him as he hopped on his skeleton horse, Ranbone, and he was out. he sped through l'manburg, trying to get out before anyone saw where he was going. to be truthful, he didn't even know where he was going. luckily, he remembered that the woodland mansion he found a few days ago was in the general direction he was going, and he was pretty sure only philza and technoblade knew where that was, so he decided on that for his destination.


	2. uhh part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the same warnings for the last chapter apply here, expect this chapter to also be badly written.

as soon as he got to the woodland mansion, he let out a sigh of relief. he looked back to make sure no one was chasing him, and luckily he was alone. on second thought, maybe it wasn't that lucky. sure, he wasn't being hunted down, but some company other then his pets would be nice. he set up a quick shelter inside the woodland mansion, so just in case someone did find him, he could leave quickly and not leave anything behind. he put down his bed and set his spawn point, blocked off all entrances so he couldn't be snuck up on during the night, and fell asleep. 

for the next few days, he followed a routine: wake up, go outside and collect food, go mining for a few hours, eat and feed his pets, write down anything important in his memory book, and sleep. after a few days of this, he was getting very bored. sure, mining for hours was fun enough on his own, but doing it for days got boring. he had more them enough resources now, and had enough food to last him for a good while. so, he packed up all his stuff, hopped on Ranbone and began to travel. he knew he couldn't go back to l'manburg, he'd get killed on the spot. so he decided to go to the only place he had any sort of allies: the antartic empire.   
he traveled for a few days on Ranbone, and as soon as he reached the ocean, he got out two boats: one for him and ranbone and one for enderchest and Jjjjjjjjeffery. as soon as he was done with that, he began travelling to the tundra. usually, travelling there would only take about a day, but since hes travelled so far away from where he would usually start travelling from, it would take more like a day and half, or maybe even two days. but ignoring how long it would take and how under prepared he is for the cold, he continued on. 

after about 2 and a half days, he arrived at the tundra. as soon as he took his first step onto the snow, he was immediately seized with the freezing cold air of the tundra. he didn't do well in the cold, but it didn't hurt him as much as water did. he travelled on through the snowy forest, trying to dodge any mobs attacking him. he was feeling weirdly nauseous, maybe it was from the cold? he also felt super tired, though he hadn't been without sleep for that long. he took breaks when he was travelling to the tundra, stopping at islands to set up shelter for the night. it was getting harder to stand up, and his vision was getting a little fuzzy. he could see a light up ahead, though at first he was unsure if it was a village or technoblades house. he could see what looked like Carl up ahead, in his small stable, and went towards that. he didn't feel like he had enough strength to knock on the door, he was pretty sure he was crawling at this point. he could hear Carl start whining, probably scared of him, which was fair, as he was a very tall half enderman kid crawling towards him in the middle of the night. Carl making a ruckus had probably woken up technoblade, as he could faintly hear footsteps coming his way. the last thing he could hear before he passed out was a faint voice calling his name.


	3. technoblades pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also bad but oh well. also this was all written before the upcoming festival tubbo is holding

the snow was coming down harshly today, so technoblade had ended his 'material gathering expedition' early. him and tommy were out gathering some cobblestone for tommys cobblestone tower, much to technos protest. tommy had already settled in for the night, they'd done a lot of work for one day. techno planned on sleeping later, for now he was just brewing some regen and invis potions. everything was peaceful and quiet, just how he wanted it to be in his retirement. unfortunately, that peacefulness was immediately ruined by Carl causing a ruckus. he could just wait for Carl to be quiet, but he cared too much about that horse to risk it. so he went down stairs and when he opened the door, he found a very surprising sight: there was ranboo, lying in the snow, and he looked horrible.  
"Ranboo?" he asked, and got no response. he quickly looked around to make sure no one else was here and that this wasn't some elaborate ambush, and saw no one. he picked ranboo up with ease, the kid was lighter than he should be. he set him down upstairs and looked him up and down. his suit was pretty undone, with his tie lose his feet covered in snow. he looked horrible and sick, and was shivering in his sleep. techno quickly concluded that he had hypothermia. so techno quickly put a spare cape over him and gave him a freshly brewed regen potion to help him recover. he would be fine, as long as he warmed up. but what techno was wondering was why he was here, instead of in l'manburg. ranboos cats had cuddled up next to ranboo, and his skeleton horse was patiently waiting outside, luckily not wandering off. the only reason techno could think of why ranboo would bring all his pets and belongings all the way out here was that like tommy, ranboo was exiled. while there was a small chance that maybe he was just visiting techno and got hypothermia on the way there, the first option was more likely. but if ranboo was exiled, he couldn't just leave him for dead outside! ranboo has helped him so far, only attacking him once out of peer pressure, which techno could understand. and plus, if tommy found out he had kicked ranboo out to die in the snow, he would never hear the end of it. so, he gave ranboo a blanket and went to bed, leaving him inside to warm up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't finished yet!! i plan on adding more chapters when i can, it says 3/3 chapters because i don't know how to actually use ao3 and make it 3/?. anyways yes this will be continued


End file.
